No quiero un mundo sin ti
by Rebemoda
Summary: Un One-shot sobre Amu e Ikuto (Amuto). "Todo sería más fácil si supieras que te amo" "Amu ¿te crees que no lo se?"


**Hola minna. Bueno. Soy nueva en esto de los Ones-hot, pero es que tengo muchas ideas sobre el Amuto y esta la quería poner ya en fanfiction así que, aquí está, pero en forma de One-shot. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

No quiero una mañana si él no está ahí. No quiero que otro día venga y me obligue a seguir sin él. No quiero estar separada más de dos centímetros suyo. No quiero que nos tratemos como dos desconocidos. No quiero que todo se vaya a la mierda. No quiero avanzar, no quiero que siga el tiempo si no está él. No quiero vivir más tiempo sintiendo que me falta algo. No quiero estar más días sin ver al único motivo de hacerme feliz. No quiero que desaparezca lo que siento. No quiero que se vaya lo que sentimos. No quiero no poder contar con él. No quiero tenerle solo como amigo. No quiero mi vida sin ti, así que, llévate la. Porque con cada recuerdo viene alegría y dolor. Ese dolor punzante que hace que me duela el pecho, que me impide respirar. Cada recuerdo está grabado y ya no se puede borrar. Hacen que toda la alegría que siento se esfume, que todas las ganas de presente se vean reducidas a cero. Que no pueda dejar de pensar ni por un segundo en cada una de las cosas que he perdido, en cada uno de los sentimientos que están rotos. En todo lo que me duele que no estés a mi lado. Hacen que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti, que no pueda olvidarte ni un segundo aun cuando hace ya dos meses que te has ido. Ikuto. Un solo nombre ocupa mi cabeza todo el día desde que se fue. Desde ese día en el aeropuerto en el que salí llorando nada más dejar de ver su cabellera azul zafiro. Desde ese día algo se rompió en mí. Desde ese día comprendí que estaba enamorada de ex enemigo, del neko hentai que siempre me molestaba. Desde ese día supe que amaba y amo a Ikuto. Noche tras noche lloro su ausencia. No fui capaz de articular una sola palabra cuando le vi a punto de irse en el aeropuerto. Su olor, um… su olor, todavía sigue en mí ropa. Todavía lo llevo pegado a mi cuerpo. Aun siento la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome, haciéndome sentir segura. Sigo sintiendo su aliento en mi oreja mientras me decía "Adiós, Amu". Aún sigo sintiendo ese nerviosismo al pensar en él o con tan solo pronunciar su nombre. Ese día, ese 11 de Marzo que todo lo cambió. Me prometí no llorar, no lo cumplí ciertamente. Sus ojos zafiro, echo de menos que me miren, que me inviten a reírme con él y de él. Sus labios que no llegué a probar, pero que ahora quiero probarlos. Simplemente necesito estar con él, cerca suyo, sentirme segura, sentir de nuevo que tengo un lugar en el mundo. Que ese lugar está junto a Ikuto. Quiero que vuelva. Llevo dos meses sin saber de él. Dos meses de largas noches sin dormir enviando mensajes a Utau para que me diese alguna información sobre cómo estaba Ikuto. Dos meses distraída de todo, sin hacer caso a mis amigos, casi sin hablar y sin comer, para encontrar sentido a lo que hoy sé que es amor. Tantas lágrimas vertidas por hacer daño a Tadase cuando le dije que estaba enamorada de Ikuto. Siento haberle herido, pero ya no lo podía ocultar más. Ikuto no solo era mi amigo, ya era algo más para mí, se había ganado un hueco en mi corazón, un hueco en el que estaba Tadase y ya no y no podía seguir fingiendo que le amaba. Tantos días sin probar bocado pensando si estará con otra, si me será fiel aun sin saber mis sentimientos. No le he dicho aun lo que siento, cuando tuve la oportunidad ya era demasiado tarde. Todo lo vi claro a los pocos días de que se marchase en ese avió a la otra punta del planeta. Le echo de menos, eso no lo voy a negar y no soy la misma ahora. Tengo ojeras de lo poco que duermo, los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y unas profundas dudas en mi cabeza con las que no puedo más. Necesito verle, sentirle cerca para poder aclararme. Necesito tenerle cara a cara y hablar con él seriamente sobre lo que siento, que me ayude a aclararme, que me ayude a que sea más fácil decirle lo que siento. Quiero tenerle de vuelta, que entre por mi balcón nunca cerrado, se meta en mi cama, me abrace y muy bajito me diga que me ama, que nunca ha dejado de hacerlo, que siempre me ha sido fiel y que no ha podido dejar de pensar en mí un solo segundo desde que tomó el avión y por eso ha vuelto. Necesito que me diga que mi amor hacia él es correspondido. Las dudas me están matando. No puedo más. Me duele no tenerle cerca. Me duele el corazón solo de pensar que no está aquí. No puedo soportar no verle todos los días. ¡No puedo más! Dejo de dar vueltas por mi habitación y tomo mi celular. Le pongo un mensaje a Utau:

¿Sabemos algo de él?

La espera me mata y no es muy normal que no haya dado señales de vida en dos meses. Llevo una semana sin salir de casa. No hay escuela. Son vacaciones. No me apetece ver a nadie. No quiero que me digan que me anime, que él pronto va a volver y que todo va a ser igual que antes. No quiero.

Lo siento Amu. No sé nada de él D:

Sabía la respuesta incluso antes de mandar el mensaje. No sé ni porque hago esto. No lo voy a volver a ver.

"Moo… Ikuto, vuelve. Te echo de menos. Te necesito. Te amo. Vuelve… por favor"- Las lágrimas se vuelven a escapar otra vez. He conseguido mantenerme sin llorar una hora entera, mi record. Por favor kami-sama, solo pido que

"Yo también te amo Amu"- No puede ser. Su voz, su tacto, su olor que me llena las fosas nasales. Es él, él ha vuelto, no lo creo. Parece un sueño.

Me giro. Le toco la cara. Paso mis manos por su pelo. Clavo mis orbes doradas en las suyas zafiro. Hago la línea de su labio con mi mano. Le acerco más a mí. Inspiro su olor, su aroma a gel y su propia fragancia. Fragancia a Ikuto, mi favorita.

"Veo que me has añorado. Yo también a ti y mucho"- Estoy feliz. Está aquí es el de verdad.

Me separo y nos miramos como si los dos fuésemos irreales y necesitáramos tenernos sujetos las manos para sentir que no nos vamos a ir de este mundo. Ikuto acerca su cara, un poco, un poco más, un poquito más. Dos centímetros...

'RinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinR in'.

"Um… maldito despertador"- Me sobo la cabeza y me atuso los pelos. Que sueño más extraño. Quien será Ikuto y de donde se lo habrá sacado mi imaginación. Um, extraño. Aunque debo admitir que el chico era guapo. Siento algo frío resbalar por mi mejilla. Una lágrima. Que sueño tan real. Es como si me hubiese pasado de verdad. Será mejor olvidar esto Amu. Me levanto. Cojo mi uniforme del armario y preparo mi cartera. Me despido de mis padres y salgo de casa feliz. Aunque, por alguna extraña razón me siento observada.

Veo a mi querida pelirosa alejarse feliz con su uniforme hacia la escuela. Todos los días la misma rutina, verla de lejos. Desde ese día que volví porque Utau me dijo lo mal que lo estaba pasando Amu y la confesé mi amor nada ha sido igual. Ya me lo advirtió mi jefe. Si vas con la chica que amas y abandonas ahora tu carrera nada bueno ocurrirá. Ya veo que es cierto. Pero tú espera por mí Amu. Se perfectamente que voy a conseguir que recuerdes. Que me recuerdes. Que te acuerdes de lo mucho que me amas y de nuestro amor aun sin empezar.

* * *

**Bueno ¿qué tal estuvo? Espero que les haya gustado. También, a los que les guste el "Kutamu" se pueden pasar por mi historia_ "Kukai & yo; el destino lo quiso"_. Muchos besos.**

**Atte. Rebemoda.**


End file.
